1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical modules and, particularly, to an image sensor module and a camera module including the image sensor module.
2. Description of Related Art
Image sensor modules generally include a ceramic substrate, a filter, and an image sensor. The ceramic substrate includes an upper surface and a lower surface opposite to the upper surface. The ceramic substrate defines a light transmitting hole on the upper surface and a receiving recess on the lower surface, the light transmitting hole communicates the receiving recess. The filter is adhered to the upper surface by glue, and covers the light transmitting hole. The image sensor is received in the receiving recess, and is electrically connected to the ceramic substrate by a flip-chip package technology. The light transmitting hole is sealed by the filter and the image sensor.
However, during assembling, the glue releases a lot of air into the light transmitting hole when cured and thus a gas pressure between the filter and the image sensor is increased, which may cause the filter or the image sensor to separate from the ceramic substrate.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image sensor module and a camera module, which can overcome the limitations described.